return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Segisaurus halli
Coloration: Male and male juvenile – Orange and brown mottling, with darker horizontal stripes. Female and female juvenile – A drab greenish-brow with paler underbelly. Diet: Usually invertebrates and other small animals like reptiles, mammals and dinosaur chicks or eggs. It will hunt dinosaurs the size of Dryosaurus when in groups, and it has also been known to lead larger carnivores towards larger herbivores that the Segisaurus has intentionally injured. Unlike Compsognathus, Segisaurus prefers fresh meat and leaves carrion to its more abundant relative. Preferred Habitat: Adaptable to any habitat with plenty of foliage, but prefers upland areas. Social Structures: Solitary or small to medium-sized flocks. Description: Small bipedal carnivore. Long, flexible neck; long hind limbs well suited for running; long forearms. Lightweight in structure. Venomous. Behaviors: Like its smaller relative Compsognathus, Segisaurus venom is akin to that of a gila monster, in that it must be chewed into flesh to be effective. Once kneaded into the bloodstream, the venom works instantly; slowing down the prey's metabolism and causing it to move in almost slow-motion, thus allowing Segisaurus to pick chunks of flesh off with their razor-like teeth without fearing a quick counterattack. Once the victim has succumbed to its wounds, Segisaurus will eat ravenously even while the prey is still alive. Segisaurus possesses an ability unique among all dinosaurs – it can see in ultraviolet light. This enables it to track prey by urine trails and other bodily fluids, such as saliva, perspiration, blood, and, if lucky enough, even the lingering breath of its prey. An intelligent creature, Segisaurus may also engage in a behavior similar to the guiding behavior seen in African honeyguides. Small groups of Segisaurus may linger near the breeding grounds of large herbivores, hidden in grass or foliage and consuming the insects attracted by the dung the larger animals leave behind. Rather than risk getting trampled, a Segisaurus may wait for a suitable-sized animal to approach, before delivering a bite to the foot. Although painful, the venom is not fatal in animals larger than a Dryosaurus, instead causing temporary numbness which results in limping. Segisaurus makes a distinctive whistling call that can carry surprisingly far, and it will use this call to communicate with other members of the group. One individual will then break off from the group in order to find a larger carnivore, usually Ceratosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Carnotaurus or Dilophosaurus, before attracting the attention of the predator with noisy chattering and jumping. The larger predator will usually give chase, and the guiding Segisaurus flees towards the injured target. If a kill is made, the Segisaurus waits for the larger predator to finish feeding before moving in to consume whatever is left. Segisaurus’ lightweight structure enables it to run at extremely high speeds. It is probably the fastest dinosaur cloned by InGen, even more so than the sornaensis Velociraptor. Speeds of up to 80 mph have been recorded, and this is useful for the animal to escape any consequences should its guiding of larger, more dangerous carnivores goes wrong. Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaur